Future Card Buddyfight Wiki:Comment Policy
The comment section allows users to express their opinion regarding the page. However, there are certain regulations in place to help keep the comment section as enjoyable as possible for all users. While this page is titled "Comment Policy," these rules and guidelines also extend to other discussion-related platforms on the wiki or relateed to it. Which includes but is not limited to users' Message Walls, the s, the Discussion Board, and the wiki's Discord Server. Rules This section will be strictly enforced and there will be no tolerance for infractions. * No NSFW (N'ot-'''S'afe-'F'''or-'''W'ork) content. ** Nudity. ** Gore. * No spamming. "Spamming" includes but does not limit to: ** Advertising. ** Posting multiple instances of the same comment on more than one separate place. ** Typing in language that is hard to read, or outright illegible. * No offensive/disrespectful behaviour. ** Degradatory comments. ** Foul language. ** Insults. ** Harassment. * No violating FANDOM's Terms of Use. * Do not start, bring in, or fuel '''drama. Guidelines Thse are conducts that are expected to be upheld by all users. Users are free to remind fellow users if they do not behave according to the guidelines. Generic conducts The following guidelines are self-explanatory. * Immediately report to any moderators or administrators if the rules are being violated. * Be civil, and respect everyone else. * Stay on topic. If the discussion gets off-topic, continue that discussion elsewhere. Including but not limited to: ** Message Wall. ** New page comment. ** External private-messaging applications. * Do not ask to ask, just ask. * If you feel that the comment you are about to post would not add to the discussion constructively: Refer to the "Miranda warning" on the very top of this guideline. Important conducts These conducts should be especially upheld by all members. Be understanding The site consists of users with different skill levels, ranging from beginners to game experts. Thus, everyone should try and understand each other so that no unnecessary conflict of understanding will happen. Beginners should try understand the game's basics and infrastructures before making game-related comments. Advanced users should understand that the beginners may have difficulties understanding, and ought to act as a guidance for these playes. "Be normal" Do not make awnkard or abruptive comments. That is, do not make statements that are outright incorrect or unrelated to the page. In addition, do not "live on the edge". That is, do not post comments that may be viewed as rule-breaking, as the rules are enforced by human moderators. Read before asking Before asking any question, try to read the page and related resources regarding your query throughly. The answer to your question should be self-explanatory enough once you have connected the resources. Do not necropost "Necropost", also known as "Necro" is an act of "reinstating discussion that have served its purpose". That is, replying to old comments or blog posts. This act is highly discouraged by the community, as they tend to reinstate unnecessary discussions. In general, the constant defining timer count of "necropost" is "one week after the latest comment". However, this line can be moved in or out depending on each comment or message's purpose. For example, "clarification questions" type of comments can be considered "closed" when a correct answer is given, thus no further reply should be givenunless it explains the answer further. Moderative actions Examples listed are not exhaustive. Attempting to justify actions only because they are not listed as forbidden is an unacceptable excuse. When an infraction occurs, only one warning will be given. Further infractions will result in being blocked from the wiki. Punishments are handed out by any administrator who first identifies the infraction. Only the administration group has the right to revoke a punishment. If you are punished, you have the right to know which rule was violated so that you are punished. Regarding comment moderation only: The decision of Content Moderators, Discussion Moderators, Administrators, and Bureaucrats, in the ascending order, are to be upheld. Category:Site administration